Claire Serena Waldorf
by ShipsCollide
Summary: HIATUS. Blair had a daughter after high school, she has raised her with bff Serena and Serena's husband Nate. also has had help from others. Blair, her daughter Claire, Serena, and Nate live together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Claire and the storyline.

**Claire Serena Waldorf**

Blair Waldorf, and Serena and Nate Archibald, had gotten up very early this morning to prepare for Blair's daughter's, 5th birthday party. "I'll go get her up you guys." Blair said walking towards her daughter's room. "Okay." Nate called after her.

Blair walked into her daughter's bedroom and,

"Hey, baby girl it's time to get up." And with that attacked her with kisses.

"Ahh. Mommy. Stop. I'm. Up." She yelled through laughs. "Aunt Serena Uncle Nate make mommy stop!" She yelled as loud as possible, while still laughing. At that moment Serena and Nate walked in and helped Blair kiss and tickle her. Finally after 20 minutes they stopped all four laughing.

"Happy Birthday Princess!" Serena said kissing her "niece".

"You're older than me now, Angel." Nate smiled also kissing her.

"Neither of them love you as much as your mommy does. Happy Birthday Babe." And finally Blair kissed her. This was their birthday tradition for every year.

"Oh, guess what!" Serena said looking only at Claire.

"What?! What?! What?!" Claire yelled.

"Your Uncle Eric is coming this year for your party!" She said smiling. Then the little girl pulled her into a big hug. And asked, "Really?!"

"Yes Princess." Serena said hugging her back. "And he is bringing two guests. He wouldn't even tell me who they were."

"Ooo I can't wait! They're probably special if he won't tell you." She pointed out.

"Yes, sweetie they probably are, but let's not worry about that now, we need to get some breakfast in your little tummy." Blair said standing up.

"Whatever you want, you get today." Nate replied. Earning a big smile in return. "Well, with in reason." He amended.

"I want hot chocolate, and eggs, and bacon, and pancakes, and oatmeal!" she said.

"Here, here" Blair and Serena said at the same time.

"But with coffee instead of hot chocolate for me." Blair said giving Serena a stern look.

So Nate cooked the breakfast, and the four sat down to eat as always.

A Few Hours Later At the Party

_Knock. Knock._

"I'll get it" Serena called and had a little girl right behind her. She gave Claire a questioning look and got a response of, "Nanny Lily says I have to greet every guest" she said very proudly.

" Well, okay. But you don't have to." Serena said answering the door.

"Serena, hey." Her younger brother said, opening his arms for a hug.

"Hey Eric, I'm so glad you came." She says hugging him. " and where are your um guests?" Serena questioned.

"On their way in." he replied while bending down to eye level with Claire. "And how is my favorite little girl in the whole world?" he asked bringing her into a big hug and kissing her.

At this point Eric's "guests" were at the door with every eye on them, and every oe who saw them had dropped jaws.

"Who are they?" asked Claire, who was just happy to meet new people.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So did you like it? I take the good and the bad, so review and make me happy. Who is it?!?


	2. A Visitor

**A visitor**

"_Who are they" asked Claire_

"Why don't you go play with your friends?" Serena said while giving her brother a death glare.

"Okay." She turned and ran to the kids, "See ya later Aunt Serena and Uncle Eric." She called.

"What is he doing here?" Serena asked in a deadly whisper.

"Well, she IS five, and-"

"NO! If Blair wanted HIM to know then SHE would have told HIM, FIVE YEARS AGO. Hell maybe even nine months before that." She screamed at her brother, only then remembering his other guest. "Alex, it's great to see you again!" she greeted her brother's boyfriend.

"It's nice to see you to, Serena."

"Go ahead in and see everyone. Eric, why the hell would you bring him?" she asked gesturing towards the dark haired boy next to her brother.

"Serena, I don't know why you're mad at me." the mystery man said, "I didn't even know Blair was pregnant when I left!" he said.

"Yes, I know you didn't' but Blair is her mother, and if she wanted you to know she would have told you, Chuck." Serena said

"Well, I have a right to my daughter!" Chuck yelled. At this moment Blair walked out and slapped Chuck.

""What the Hell was that for?" he yelled.

"She's going to hear you." Blair said.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Chuck asked.

"Sure" Blair said and, after sharing a look with Serena, lead the way outside.

"You wanna tell me why the hell I didn't even know I had a daughter?"

"Because, can you honestly say you wouldn't have been angry at me and you would have been there for me five years ago?" she said.

"Well, I- "

"Exactly." She said.

"That doesn't give you a right to keep that from me."

"Maybe not. Maybe I should have told you but I did what I thought best, maybe it wasn't but at the time it seemed that way."

"Can I know her?"

"If you don't leave. I love my daughter and you won't know her at all if you don't plan to be permanent."

"I do. I want to play the role of her father. I want her to know me." She saw the sincerity in him.

"Fine. C'mon." and she walked into the house. They walked up to Claire, who was on Nate's shoulders, and Chuck's heart broke when he saw how close they were.

"So you want chocolate and strawberry ice cream, Claire-Bear?" they heard him ask.

"Yes! I want one scoop of each, Uncle Nate." She said giggling at him.

"What do you say?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yummie!" she said sticking her tongue at him.

"No." he said trying to look serious.

"Thank you?"

"Yes."

"Can I borrow her for a second please Nate?" Blair asked

"But Moooommy! He's getting me ice-cream."

"Then can I borrow you when you get your ice-cream?" she asked smiling at the little girl who could be her clone.

"Yes!" she said smiling. "Who's he?" she asked, noticing the man next to her mom for the 1st time.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Babe." Blair said reaching up to touch her cheek. Nate was making the ice cream cone and, every once in a while, giving Chuck a glare.

"So Princess, are you just using me to get the ice-cream?" Nate asked.

"Nooo. I looooove youuuuuuuuu Uncle Nate." She said lauching and kicking her legs earning an 'ouch' from Nate, causing her to stop. When he finished, he handed it up to her, then took her down and kissed her left cheek, lips, and other cheek.

"Have fun." He said after giving her to her mom. They walked away to tell her who Chuck was.


	3. Daddy!

Disclaimer:i own nothing  
Hope you like it!!! Sorry for the wait! sorry it's so short :(

**Daddy!**

Blair, Claire, and Chuck walked back to Claire's bedroom. The three of them sat on her bed and Claire looked up at her mom with ice cream on her face. "So who is he, Mommy?" Claire asked with her big doe eyes.

"Well, before I tell you that, we need to get rid of all that ice-cream on your face, baby girl." The little girl laughed, and licked all around her lips, then smiled at her mom. Blair just laughed, as did Chuck. "Okay then. Honey, this man is your, um, well, he's your-" she took a deep breathe then, "father."

"What?!?" She asked

"He's your Dad."

"Really?" she asked looking at her dad.

"Really." He said smiling at his little girl.

"Woah!" she smiled a big innocent smile at her Dad. "C'mon! I want to let you meet my family." And with that she stood up, grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. They entered the party again, and Claire's eye's searched the room, and she suddenly ran again, with Chuck in tow.

"Grandma Lily! Grandma Lily!" she yelled. When Lily heard this she turned to see her granddaughter.

"Claire-Bear!" she called bending down to the girl.

"Guess what!"

"What?" she said smiling at the girl she loves so much.

"I met my Daddy!" at this the smile left her face and she just looked at her, un sure of what to say. "That's him!" she pointed at Chuck, who had a shy smile.

"Oh really?" Lily asked, though she already knew that Chuck was indeed the father.

"Yea! Have you ever met him?"

"Yes I did. Long ago." Lily said standing up. "Hello Chuck." She said extending her hand.

"Hi Lily." He shook her hand a small smile in place.

"Hey Grandma, where's Grandpa Rufus?" she said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"He should be here any minute. He had to finish selling some paintings, honey." She answered, Lily had married Rufus years ago.

"Okay. C'mon Daddy let's go see more people!" she said running off. Chuck started to follow, when Lily stuck her arm in his way.

"What are you up to?" Lily asked glaring at him.

"I want to know my daughter. And her mother, again. Also I would like to apologize for the way I acted after my father's funeral. I was bitter and disrespectful. You are the closest thing to a family I have."

"Wow." A pause, then, "I except your apology. And as long as you don't hurt Blair or Claire I will be fine with it. She deserves to have a father in her life."

Thank you, Lily. Also belated congrats on your wedding."

"Thank you."

"No problem at all. Also would you mind terribly if I stayed with you, until I find a place?"

"Sure."

"C'mon Daddy!" Lily and Chuck laughed. Then Chuck turned to see something that he never imagined seeing, Eleanor Waldorf on the ground laughing with her granddaughter on her lap. He made his way over.

"Eleanor, nice to see you again." He said giving her his hand to help her up.

"I told you I knew my Daddy!" she said laughing.

"I see." She got up, then turned to him, "Chuck."

"You know him already?" she nodded her head, then saw her Aunt Jenny and ran off.

"Aunt Jenny! Guess what!" another similar occurance. This happened many more times. Then Chuck saw Nate and went over to talk to him. Claire was playing with Lucas (Dan and Georgina's son) and Heather (Jenny and her husband, Caleb's daughter). "Hey Nathaniel."

"What the Hell do you want from the Chuck." He said clearly mad that he's back.

"I'm good, and you."

"Chuck." He said in warning.

"I want to know my daughter!"

"Yea, sure. After five years you do!"

"I didn't know about her 'til now!"

"Whatever!"

"Uncle Nate can Heather sleep over?" he took his attention away from Chuck and smiled at the little girl.

"What did everyone else say?"

"Mommy, Aunt Jenny, Uncle Caleb, and Aunt Serena all said yes."

"Then I'm fine with it."

"Yay! He said yes, Heather!"

"Yay! Thank you, Uncle Nate!"

"You're welcome Baby girls." They ran off to play. Serena walked in and rapped her hands around Nate, from behind him.

"Hey husband. Chuck."

"Hey Wifey."

"Hey S." Nate and Serena laughed at this. "What?"

"I don't even remember when someone last called me that."

"Oh. Yea I bet with no more Gossip Girl."

"At least not for us." Serena said smiling.

"Hey, Serena," Lily began, "You said you wanted to make the announcement now, and everyone is about to lave, so"

"Oh. Okay mom. C'mon Babe." And her and Nate walked out. "Everyone. We have an announcement."

"Yea. You ready?" he whispered the last part in her ear. She nodded, and at the same time they said

"We're pregnant!" everyone congratulated them.

* * *

Wat do ya think? review! review! and review! wat do u think bout a serenate baby!?! i may do a ff next ch. let me know if u think i shud do a 9 months later 2 show wer they r!


End file.
